The incidence of melanoma is rising faster than any cancer other than lung cancer in women. The primary treatment for melanoma is surgical resection. However, no universally acceptable standard treatment exists for metastatic disease; and, the prognosis of patients with Stage IV melanoma is poor. Therefore, information regarding patients' perceptions of the burden imposed by their disease and treatment may enhance treatment decisions. The purpose of this study is to describe the quality of life (QOL) in patients with metastatic melanoma receiving vaccine alone or with high dose Interleukin-2(IL-2) or subcutaneous IL-2. Patients respond to questionnaires that measure QOL and symptom distress. Questionnaires are administered at three timepoints: prior to, during, and post therapy. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Seventy-three subjects have been accrued to date. Data collection and subject accrual continue.